1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile utility vehicle for loading, transporting and unloading materials. In addition, the utility vehicle also includes a unique loading apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility vehicles such as handcarts, hand trucks, wheelbarrows and other devices have been used for many years as labor saving devices. These devices assist an individual or laborer in performing manual labor such as moving and transporting objects and workpieces. Further, they provide assistance when working in and around areas that cannot be easily reached by larger motor operated vehicles, particularly in areas too small or confined to allow the operation of such vehicles.
For instance, many landscape operations or landscapers cannot use large motor operated vehicles when working around homes or other structures, especially in developed areas where such vehicles will not fit or cannot be maneuvered due to the confines created by home density, fences and landscapes. Further, use of such large, motor operated vehicles may be prohibited due to the damage such vehicles would cause to the landscape. Accordingly, in these instances, much of the work requires manual labor to accomplish a variety of tasks including: landscape operations, planting trees, removing trees, laying sod, or other work that requires a significant amount of materials or objects to be moved physically or with the assistance of small non-powered or manually operated implements such as those set forth above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a powered utility vehicle of a size small enough to operate in confined spaces and in urban areas that minimizes damage to the property or landscape while providing sufficient lifting, loading, transporting and unloading properties. Specifically, it is advantageous that such a vehicle be operated by a single operator thereby reducing the amount of physical or manual labor needed to perform the job or task.